


Поклонение

by FixDestroy_2018, Lenuchka



Series: Драбблы NC-17 [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Кто бы мог предположить, что скрывает эта форма.





	Поклонение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804885) by [thewightknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight). 



— Кто бы мог предположить, что скрывает эта форма. Ты заставил их специально ее спроектировать, чтобы спрятать это? В остальных местах ты такой тонкий, нежный, но не здесь.

— Ты когда-нибудь замолчишь?

— Заставь меня.

Сжав волосы Рена двумя руками, Хакс притянул его к себе, проталкиваясь в горло. Рен подавился, мускулы его горла сжались, нос задел живот Хакса. Тот удерживал Рена, пока он не начал вырываться, досчитал до десяти, а потом отпустил, давая отдышаться.

— Ебать, Хакс.

— Не сейчас.

Рен коснулся головки припухшими, блестящими от слюны и смазки губами. Он посмотрел на Хакса сквозь дрожащие ресницы, и, высунув язык, прошелся им по щели на головке, прежде чем начать вылизывать по всей длине. Хакс ненадолго позволил это, смакуя каждое движение головы Кайло. Он бы делал так часами, если бы Хакс разрешил. Потом бы жаловался на ноющую челюсть, оплакивал бы потерю шлема, который мог бы замаскировать охрипший голос. Но снова подставил бы Хаксу рот, как только представится возможность.

Когда Рен попытался снова вобрать член в рот, Хакс сильнее потянул его за волосы, удерживая на месте.

— Скажи это, — потребовал он.

— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Хакс.

Он дернул с достаточной силой, чтобы Кайло зарычал от боли, а в уголках его глаз появились слезы.

— Пожалуйста что?

— Хакс! — проскулил Кайло.

— Ты знаешь, чего хочешь, и знаешь, как это получить.

Кайло надулся, а Хакс двинул бедрами и потерся головкой о его губы, прежде чем снова отстраниться.

— Скажи.

— Позволь мне тебе поклоняться.

— Как прикажете, Верховный лидер.


End file.
